


Bokuto/ Reader -Just friends dont flirt.. right?

by Queercodedbookworm



Series: Just friends don't flirt.. right? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Canon Related, College, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queercodedbookworm/pseuds/Queercodedbookworm
Summary: The park is fairly close to you, so plugging your headphones in you head out the door for the short walk there, admiring the changing colors of the trees on the way.You meet Bokuto as the two of you arrive together, and taking your headphones out you smile and wave to him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Just friends don't flirt.. right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Ch1

CH1

A while after graduation, Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and you plan to meet up at some playground. It's late fall, so you put on a cute scarf and the first sweatshirt you see that was thrown on your chair, knowing it would be chilly outside. The park is fairly close to you, so plugging your headphones in you head out the door for the short walk there, admiring the changing colors of the trees on the way.

You meet Bokuto as the two of you arrive together, and taking your headphones out you smile and wave to him. 

“Hey hey hey!”

He greets you with his usual enthusiasm. Kuroo and Iwa were running late so the two of you started talking. He told you about the cafe he started working at, told you how you should come by sometime. About how his volleyball team won the last game, obviously thanks to him, he adds with a smile. You share that you've been wanting to start selling your paintings but until then are working at the retail store that's across from Karasuno High. You talk about how school is finally giving you a break with all the tests, and you joke about the math teacher's new haircut.

At one point the two of you just sort of stand there, leaning against the monkey bars behind you and taking in the last sights of fall before the snow comes. He's a good 10cm taller than you, so you jump up on the monkey bars behind him to ruffle his hair while sighing. Leaning backwards into the hug with a smile on his face he asked-

“So, y/n. How’s Hinata as a roommate? He as crazy as always?”

“Nah it's actually been a lot of fun. He's also a great cook and the smells coming from the kitchen are always so good that I have to take a break from painting to eat.”

“He doesn't bring over too many Karasuno boys I hope?”

He says with a small smirk.

“What, you jealous I'll get a piece of someone other than you?”

Bokuto glares, but you just ignore him and smile. The two of you have always been close. Since you were first years, you would always pair up for assignments together, hang out together, practice volleyball together and gained a lot of mutual friends from the other teams and classes at school. Even now, after you've been out of high school for a while and are well into college, you talk over the phone and go to see movies, although it's usually with other people as well. Occasionally he'll come over to see you paint, even though he knows you get embarrassed when he does, and claims that seeing you be ‘in your zone’ is too sweet to miss.

Teasing him, you run your hands down the front of his shirt, mildly surprised at how muscular he's gotten. He did mention he was working out but still, it was a while since you went to the beach together and saw him shirtless. Bokuto senses your surprise but dismisses it and in response just leans in closer to squeeze your leg. That's something you have always loved about your relationship.. sure everyone in your squad is flirty, but with Bokuto it just makes sense, as if it's the most natural thing to do with a friend. Smiling, you bend down and start peppering his neck with soft kisses, all the while keeping your hands at his hips. 

Slowly he turns his head and while cupping your face with his free hand kisses your cheek. Seeing your face go immediately red he chuckles, turns around to pick you up and pins you against the nearest wall. Grinning now, you put your hands around his neck, his face inches from yours. You can tell there's a breeze coming through by the way your scarf is toying with the ends of your vision, but your eyes are locked on Bokuto, not wavering for a second.

It felt like forever before he leaned in for a kiss when his face suddenly fell, and he looks up at you-

“You know.. uh.. we’re good friends, right?”

You nod slightly back at him and place distance between your lips, and he continues while averting his gaze-

“Well I just, I dont wanna fuck this up.. you know?”

Taken aback a bit, you loosen your hold on his neck and he drops you back down. After a few seconds of awkward silence you try to shake it off by giggling and looking up at him innocently-

“Wait,  _ that's _ what you thought this was?”

Bokuto gets a confused look on his face and still smiling you resume talking-

“God Bo get your head out of the gutter, c'mon man you know me better than that!”

Oblivious to Kuroo and Iwaizumi coming up behind him, Bokuto smirks and pulls you in by your waist and dips you down, only to immediately push you away. Crossing your hands you look away from him pouting, tring to hide your blush, and notice Kuroo and Iwa coming up behind him. Waving them over, you know the moment has passed but you're still a little upset that he pushed you away like that. Although, why would you be upset? It’s not like you have a crush or anything. Sure Bo has always been on the more hesitant side when it came to flirting, but the way he pinned you against the wall...

Iwaizumi runs over while Kuroo texts someone, and upon sensing your glum mood he asks you what's up. Giving him no response other than averting your gaze he smothers you in a hug and asks again-

“Hey c'mon y/n, why the long face?”

“Bokuto won't kiss me.”

Iwa tries to hide a smile, looks up at Bo as if he's gonna say something when suddenly Kuroo comes up behind you and hugs your waist from behind, making Iwaizumi loosen his hold on you-

“You know, if that's what you wanted you could've just asked me!”

He says with a wink towards Bokuto’s direction. Iwaizumi turns to look at him, laughs and says with a smile-

“Yea right as if you even have a chance with this one”

Kuroo pretends to look hurt, and then with a goofy grin spins you around and whispers in your ear in a low voice-

“We could go for more than that if you’d like you know..”

Laughing, you try to loosen his grip on your waist. He was acting kind of cute, and seeing him up so close reminded you that almost  _ everyone _ on the volleyball teams are hot. You feel a breeze come across you guys and let your eyes watch the leaves roll across the grass. Kuroo releases you and goes to puch Bokuto on the arm, as if to say  _ how did you pass up that opportunity man!  _ Both you and Iwaizumi shake your heads, and brushing away the blush that had been seeping into your cheeks, the four of you start walking, hands in pockets, catching up on each other's lives and enjoying the last moments of fall.

~~~~~~

_ Damn, how could I be so stupid?  _ Bokuto thinks to himself. He's had a crush on you since you met, but it faded away when you became closer friends, only to resurface when you got out of school. You would always come watch him play at games, always cheered him on, and the two of you would practice together just for fun, and he loved it.

He knows that everybody flirts.. but he actually has feelings for you, what was he thinking! He's sure that your reaction after was all an act, given the fact that you've never shown any interest in anyone other than being friends. At least the walk after was fun, and the chilly air made a good excuse for having rosy cheeks.

~~~~~~


	2. Ch2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how such a simple moment can change how you perceive a person.

CH2

(about 2 months after the day at the park)

It's funny how such a simple moment can change how you perceive a person. After that day at the park, you couldn't get your mind off Bokuto. And, well, specifically the moment he pushed you up against the wall, your breaths mixing in the cold air, faces dangerously close.. 

_ No. Stop thinking about that! _

It already looked like the middle of winter, with about two inches of snow already piling up outside. Aside from fall, winter was your next favorite season. Something about bundling up in warm clothes, drinking hot cocoa (even if Hinata insisted on adding tiny marshmallows to it), and looking out to see everything painted white.. It was the most perfect picture. It being your day off from work, and you'd finished all your schoolwork, you decide to start painting. Hinata was home as well, so you put your headphones in, music on shuffle, and started working almost aimlessly, letting the picture unfold in front of you. This past week had been rough for no particular reason, and you’d been too embarrassed to call Bokuto. You just can't get your mind off him, so instead you turn to painting. Humming along with the music, and let everything wash away and just paint, any concept of time falling away.

Inadvertently, you'd been painting a snowy day with the shadow of two people walking, their steps leaving footprints in the snow, with the background blurry but focused enough to see the outline of the city a ways away. Suddenly, a voice jarrs you out of your reverie, bringing you back to the present-

“That us?”

Instantly you spin around only to see Bokuto looking at you smugly, perched on the end of the desk behind you.

_ When did he get here? Did Hinata let him in? _

As if reading your thoughts he continues-

“The little one let me in.. I didn't want to disturb you earlier but it looked like you were giving your arms a rest.”

You stare at him open mouthed, blush once again seeping into your cheeks.

“What, I don't even get a hello?”

“I uh.. sorry you caught me off guard.”

“Oh.. I can leave, if you want.. I didn't mean to intrude-”

“No no! It's uh.. totally fine. I just wasn't expecting you.”

You respond, now with a smile and still blushing madly.

“So who's in the painting?”

“Not anyone in particular.. I guess I was just painting to get my mind off stuff.”

Jumping down from the table he comes over to you, sits down cross legged and leans his head on your shoulder. It's such a normal thing to do.. and yet your heart is pounding. All of a sudden, you remember that Bokuto usually comes over to watch you paint to ease his mind as well. 

_ That's right.. we haven't been talking lately.. should I ask?  _

Adjusting yourself to make the position more comfortable you put one hand on his head, running your finger through his two toned hair and with the other you resume painting, making the finishing brushstrokes and waiting for him to speak. This unspoken agreement between the two of you, that sometimes all you need is each other's presence.. it's comforting. It's become a habit, something you can always turn to.. and you realize that you've been neglecting that. 

_ Maybe that's what this is about.. He probably doesn't even think about what happened that day, and yet I'm letting it consume me to the point where it hurts our friendship? Get a hold of yourself! _

Bo speaks up, talking about how he has a new coworker that keeps annoying the hell out of him. He tells you all about how he gets the orders wrong, keeps intimidating people with his mean looks, even made a kid cry once. He's been on the job for barely three weeks and already caused all this ruckus, and the boss still won’t fire him. After a good ten minutes of ranting, you feel him relax. He shifts himself so that his head is on your lap, looking up at you paint. You give him a small smile, that only grows bigger because you just can't help it- he makes you smile! You shake your head trying to get rid of the grin, but it only makes him laugh, which causes you to laugh as well. Taking a deep breath you look back up at the painting, feeling refreshed that you've finished it and better now that Bokuto is here with you. Still looking up he takes your free hand and starts tracing it with his fingers.

“So I've talked quite a bit, but I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?”

Sighing, you lean back against the chair behind you, hand tingling from his touch.

“Nothing much to be honest. I did start selling some paintings, but the prices are still low and I don't have a lot of recognition. Plus I don't have as much time to focus on that because of the english test coming up.”

You trail off, bringing your gaze back to him. 

_ Gosh he's so handsome. _

Blushing again you look away, hoping that if he asks you can blame your pink cheeks on the cold air seeping in through the window.

“Hey, do you wanna go get lunch? We can grab it to go and eat at the park if it's not too cold.”

Bokuto asks. It took you a second to remember that you had skipped breakfast, and with that thought you nod your head energetically.

“Sure!”

The both of you get up, you set your painting to keep drying, and head out the door.

~~~~~~

_ Should I not have come over? She looked way too surprised.. I should've asked before.. _

Bokuto keeps berating himself as he leans his head on your shoulder. He noticed you had been kind of distant the past week, and he really wanted to ask you to come to his game which was next tuesday, plus you hadn't seen his new apartment yet. On the other hand he still felt guilty about the day at the park, teasing you like that and then pulling away.

_ Did she realize why I chickened out? She brushed it off like it was nothing.. she did start it though. _

He loves you, platonically speaking, and even though each of you knows that you can always just come over for a hug or call just to vent, you've never really had any intimate conversations. It's almost always one sided. It made it a lot easier to hide his crush on you when you were first years, and if that's what's happening now too, maybe it's for the better that you don't have those kinds of conversations. But at the same time..

_ I do kinda wish we were close enough for that. I wish I knew if she sees me like I see her..  _

It had been a while since you had a sleepover, and even at those times the two of you would end up getting all your energy out early in the evening and falling asleep almost instantly, leaving no time for the late night talks he read about in manga or saw in movies.

~~~~~~

After grabbing your lunch and realizing it's too cold to eat sitting on one of the benches outside, you and Bokuto start walking around. Catching snowflakes on your tongue you see him out of the corner of your eye, failing to get one and getting more and more frustrated. It was honestly the cutest thing ever, and you start giggling, trying to mask it with your gloved hand. Bo looks over at you, head cocked to the side, cat eyes staring intently as if he truly doesn't know what you're laughing about. Those eyes.. you've always loved them, how it made him special, different.

“Hey hey whatcha laughing at? Something funny going on behind me?”

He asks while scrunching up his nose and getting close to you. You can't contain it any longer and start full on laughing, clutching your stomach and falling to your knees. It's a good thing you've finished your sandwich because you would have dropped it otherwise. Smiling widely at you, Bokuto picks you up by your armpits, brushes off the snow and lets you lean on him as you let the last of the giggles out.

“Alright alright settle down it wasn't that funny.”

“You weren't watching from the side like I was.”

You retort, nudging his shoulder. His response was just to shake his head and keep walking. After a few minutes of silence he turns to you and says-

“Oh by the way, I have a game this tuesday if you wanna watch! We're up against the guys that used to be Date Tech.”

“Date Tech? Isn't that the one with the crazy good blockers?”

“Yea but I'll smash right through them!”

He replies with an insane amount of unnecessary hand movements. Chuckling to yourself you agree and ask for the time and place. Seeing how excited he gets when he talks about volleyball always gets you excited as well. The way his eyes sparkle and shine, his smile bigger, his movements grander.. It brings out a side of him that you love. At the same time you're excited for him as well, especially because he told you a while back that he had a special attack just for Date Tech’s blocks.

_ Maybe I'll bring Shoyo with me as well, he'd be sure to hype Bokuto up. _

~~~~~~

Bokuto knows that while in a game he’s completely focused on the ball and the adrenaline rushing through him, but knowing you would be there put him on edge a little.

_ You’re gonna do just fine, come on Bokuto you have a girl to impress don’t you? _

He still doesn’t understand why this feeling is suddenly coming back, but this time around he intends to do something about it. This time he’ll get you.

_ I’ll work up the courage. I’ll do it.  _

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I wrote this all a while back so im just gonna post it all today;)


	3. Ch3

CH3

(Monday, the day before the game)

“Hey Hinata! I’m home and- are you cooking again?”

“Oh hey y/n! Some people are coming over for lunch. I hope that’s okay!”

“Yea for sure, I’m gonna go take a shower, when are they coming?”

“About half an hour.”

_ Alright I have over enough time.  _

You really enjoyed it when Hinata brought his friends, the guys from Karasuno always made things interesting. Plus you knew that he had a crush on Kageyama and that he was spending a lot of time at his house the past month.. you make a mental note to ask him about him later, mainly to have material to tease him with. Before getting into the shower you set down your school bag and organize the notebooks you’ll need to study from later on the desk, feeling exhausted from the test you had previously.

Stepping under the showerhead you let the cold water wash over you, waking you up, and through the closed doors you can smell Hinata’s cooking and it makes your mouth water. Brushing out your hair you look in the mirror to check if you’re presentable-

_ Yup. Good to go. Now these boys better get the hell over here because I am starving! _

Still, as expected they all arrived 5 minutes late, and after welcoming them in (and having Tanaka compliment you multiple times) you manage to get them to settle down in your small dining room table. The windows on each side of the room were closed, but the curtains were open and the sun was shining through, adding some warmth and cheeriness to the room. You leave the boys and go join Hinata in the kitchen, and help him bring the meal to the table. The two of you sit down and everybody digs in, complimenting his cooking and talking about their day.

~~~~~~

Bokuto just got out of practice, and checking his phone he sees a text from you-

-‘Hey, is it chill if Hinata comes with me to watch your game?’

‘Yea sure!’

‘I bet he's only coming so he can watch the most awesomest ace right?:)’

-‘I haven't even asked him yet’

-‘And you give yourself too much credit Bo;)’

Laughing to himself, he picks up his gym bag and accidentally hits Akaashi with it.

“Watchya laughing at Bokuto? You texting y/n?”

“Wha- HOW DID YOU KNOW? CAN YOU READ MINDS? AKAASHIIII TELL MEEE”

“No dumbass, you were smiling and blushing and it's obvious that you have a crush on her.”

_ Oh of course you noticed. _

Bokuto mumbles to himself, grinning at his best friend. Akaashi always saw right through him so clearly, and Bokuto was sure that he could actually read minds and just won’t tell him.

“Yeaaaa you got me.”

~~~~~~

After receiving Bokuto’s text you put the phone away, and walk over to Hinata. The guests had left a while ago, though only after a few rounds of random card games in which everyone laughed so hard that their cheeks hurt from smiling. You ask him if he wants to come watch Bokuto with you, to which he obviously says yes and then proceeds to jump up and down in excitement. No matter what, Hinata was always excited. You never understood how he could have so much energy, especially at ungodly hours of the morning when he went running. It was honestly the cutest thing about him, and it never failed to put a smile on your face.

_ Yea. Tommorows gonna be great. _

(Tuesday)

You woke up with a jolt, and immediately jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. You knew you were probably making a ton of noise but you were so excited you didn't care, plus, if Shoyo hadn't woken up from his alarm he would wake up from the ruckus you were making. Last night you made sure to go to sleep early so you could have a lot of energy for Bokuto’s game, and the plan seemed to be working. Throwing clothes to the floor, you keep trying to find the right outfit and settle on a light turtleneck and jeans, with your favorite coat over it and wearing a new pair of black boots you had just bought. You quickly brush out your hair and smooth it down, and then impatiently wait for your orange topped roommate. Just as the coffee machine finishes pouring into the two cups you set out, he emerges from his room groggily, followed by a very messy haired Kageyama. Looking between the two of them you arch a knowing eyebrow in Hinata’s direction, and laugh slightly. You offer your cup to Kageyama, which he takes gratefully, and make another for yourself. The three of you stand awkwardly around each other, with your backs leaning against the cupboards or sitting on the countertop. 

“So,”

You start, breaking the silence.

“Are you coming with us to Bokuto’s game?”

“No, I'm actually meeting my brother for brunch on the other side of town so I should head out..”

He sets his mug down and hesitates before walking towards the door. Feeling cocky, you ask-

“Anything else you want from Shoyo?”

Both of the boys faces turn red in an instant, and Hinata buries his head in his chest, eyes downcast. Giggling from their reaction you open the door to the apartment and see Kageyama out, noticing from the corner of your eye that Hinata is waving him off. You turn around to face him, closing the door behind you, and as you open your mouth Hinata cuts you off, face still flushed-

“Don't even, y/n. And to answer the unasked question.. yes. can we go now?”

Smiling innocently you put on your hat, take the keys to your car, and the two of you head out of the apartment.

~~~~~~

Bokuto was the last one getting out of the locker room, taking extra care to spike his hair up nicely. He laughed at himself that he cared so much about you seeing him, even if it was just a small practice game. But nevertheless, he was doing it. Taking one last look in the mirror and adjusting his shirt, he pushed all thoughts of you out of his head and headed straight for the court.

~~~~~~

Walking into the gym with Hinata you get a blast of warm air, a nice change from the frigid weather outside. The two of you go to where the crowd stands, slowly warming up and ready to scream your hearts out for the team. You spot Akaashi on the court grabbing a ball and wave to him, and he returns it with a smile. You sort of hope he’ll tell Bokuto where you are so you could see his face, but you know that he should really be focusing on the game and that the slightest thing could set him off. Akaashi probably thought of that as well, because Bo didn't turn around when they were talking. It's hard not to spot Bokuto with his white and black hair and the number 4 on the back of his shirt. He told you once that 4 was his lucky number and that without it he'd do much worse during games.

_ Whatever works for him I guess _

You think with a smile. Hinata jabs your side and with the biggest puppy dog eyes says-

“So Bokuto huh? You got a crush?”

“Wha- me? You're one to talk short stuff.”

“In my defense you were already asleep and I didn’t mean for him to stay the night it just..”

He looks around, getting flustered-

“..happened. But hey you can't just change the subject like that!”

“Right. Well. I don't know, honestly. I don't think he feels the same way and the last thing I want to do is ruin what we have.”

“Uh.. y/n? Are you blind? Of course he likes you!”

You freeze.

_ What? How would he know that? And.. what's he talking about? He doesn't like me and.. I don't have a crush! _

There's no way that's true. Shoyo probably wants you to tell Bo how you feel straight on because that's what he always says, it's one of his only pieces of advice. And it definitely doesn’t work with dating. You shake your head at him with a small strained smile and turn your head back to the game that's just begun.

~~~~~~

The whistle blows and Bokuto’s feeling good, he brought his A game today.

_ Oh yea. Akaashi’s gonna send them all to me. And I'm gonna smash that iron wall into the ground until there's nothing left but dust! _

“Hey hey hey you guys!! Let’s do this!!”

The rest of the team smiles at his enthusiasm in agreement and take their positions on the court.

~~~~~~

The teams were now on their third set of the game, 20:19, and Bokuto's team was losing. You could tell by his facial expressions that he was nearing the end of his capability to play before he totally spaced out. He hadn’t seen you all game, and you knew that his team was strong without him.. but they needed him 100% there to win against the iron wall. You watch as the ball drops inches in front of their liberos hand, inside the court. Another point goes to the opposing team. Hinata and the rest of the viewers are yelling encouragements at the team but you can see that it's mostly falling on deaf ears. 

In the next point Bokuto receives the ball and calls out to Akaashi, and just as he's about to spike it-

“YOU GOT THIS BOKUTO!!!”

It took you a second to realize you were the one that said that, and in one swift movement Bo quickens his pace and slams the ball straight through the block. For a split second there was silence, and then the roaring cheers from the crowd and team took over. 

_ He did it! He heard me!  _

Akaashi and Bokuto find you in the crowd and throw you a thumbs up, and your heart flutters just a bit.


	4. Ch4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is gushing to Akaashi about how he broke through the block, hand motions and all and you can't help but smile. Shoyo catches you in the act and jabs your side playfully, and you just laugh at him, managing to wave Akaashi and Bo over.

CH4

The game ended 26:24, and Bokuto’s team won. After the crowd dispersed and the teams shook hands you and Hinata went to say hello as the boys were leaving the gym. Bokuto is gushing to Akaashi about how he broke through the block, hand motions and all and you can't help but smile. Shoyo catches you in the act and jabs your side playfully, and you just laugh at him, managing to wave Akaashi and Bo over. Without any warning Bokuto gives you the biggest hug ever, and you melt into his arms. Breaking apart, you ask him-

“What was that for?”

“You were the only reason I got through that block and finished the game! I've never heard anyones encouragements when I'm on the court before but your yell made everything super clear!”

Suddenly toning down the enthusiasm and blushing a bit he talks a little quieter but still has a certain sparkle in his eyes-

“So thanks, y/n.”

Before you can reply with a ‘no problem’ Hinata asks the group-

“Hey do you guys wanna go get some meat buns?”

Everyone's mouth waters at that and even Akaashi straightens up and nods an affirmation. The four of you put on your coats getting ready to face the cold weather, and head outside to get some food.

(after lunch)

~~~~~~

The meat buns were delicious and you were all full, plus the excitement from winning the game hadn’t died down yet. The four of you talk in the booth, and Bokuto keeps sneaking glances in your direction, trying not to be completely mesmerized by your smile. After about half an hour he remembers that he hadn't invited you over to his apartment yet.

_ But won't it be weird if I invite just her? And wouldn't it be awkward if it's just the two of us? I'll just ask everybody. _

He reasons with himself. 

“Hey hey! Do you guys wanna check out my new apartment? It's pretty close to here!”

He knew that Akaashi had already been, and half hoped that Hinata would have plans.

“Actually I’m having a late lunch with Kageyama later-”

“You mean a date?”

Y/n snarkily replies.

“Wait, did the two of you finally get together?!?”

Bo asks, eyes wide open.

“Wha- well, yes but.. you weren't supposed to say anything y/n!”

She just laughs in response, punching his shoulder lightly.

“I’d love to come see it”

Y/n says, turning towards Bokuto, eyes twinkling.

_ Hell yea! _

~~~~~~

_ Did I seriously just say yes? It's gonna be just the two of us! Which is ideal.. But still! _

You’re really excited to see his apartment, although it was farther away from you than the last one he had. Akasshi stretches his arms upwards and makes a move to get up, so the rest of you do the same. You head outside and go your separate ways, Hinata and Akaashi to one side and Bokuto and you to the other. It's a short walk and you guys stay in a comfortable silence, and from time to time you peek at him just because you can. He really is beautiful, handsome, even, and your cheeks burn knowing you would never admit to having thought that.

Getting to the door of his apartment, he takes out his keys and fumbles around with them due to the cold and you take the time to look around. He has a few plants out front, nothing special yet, but you can’t see much else due to the layer of snow that covers the ground. Bokuto manages to open the door and leads the way in, closing it behind you. The first thing you notice is the picture of his team hanging in the kitchen, with everybody smiling wildly. You look around and see a volleyball bag and ball next to the door, a shoe rack, a small couch with a tv and table in front of it, and a door that you can only guess leads to the bedroom.

“Kinda glad I cleaned up here yesterday, it was a mess before.”

Bokuto says with a grin and hangs his coat. He stretches out his arm to take yours and you give it to him, still taking in the small apartment. He did mention he lived alone now, complaining that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were impossible to have as roommates.

“It looks great Bo!”

You genuinely like the coziness, and with the pictures he had hung up on the walls it felt very homey. He goes to the kitchen to boil water for tea and you come stand behind him, trying not to stare at the back of his neck that wasn't covered by his jacket or hair.

“So.. you like it?”

You can hear the hopefulness in his voice.

_ Was he honestly nervous about me coming? _

“Of course! It looks like you settled in great.”

You answer him, coming to hug him from behind. He relaxes into it, and positions his arms behind your back. You hum lightly, and the two of you stay this way till the kettle is ready, neither of you wanting to break the trance you were in. Letting go of you he goes to get two mugs and tells you to go sit on the couch and pick a movie from one of his disks. Shuffling through them you see he has ‘Spaceballs’ (a classic comedy), so you put it in and wait for him to come. He sits down close to you, with your shoulders and legs almost touching. He hands you your mug and settles down with the pillows, glancing at you over his mug.

Halfway through the movie you take your eyes away from the screen for a moment to look at Bokuto, but your gaze slides to the window behind him where there is a frenzy of wind and snow out.

_ There's no way I can go out in that weather.. _

Bokuto feels you shift and looks over at you, follows your eyes and sees the storm outside.

“Holy shit.”

“It looks like Antarctica out there.”

You say, bringing your gaze back to him. 

“If it doesn't die down you can just.. stay here.”

There's a small question in his voice, as if he's not sure of himself. It rarely happens, Bokuto getting flustered or nervous.. when he lets his guard drop like that.. even when he comes to vent he’s confident. Were you the one making him nervous?

_ No. No way.. right?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter but hey were almost done:)


	5. Ch5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you finish the movie, slightly closer to each other than when you started, and the storm still hadn't died down.

CH5

The two of you finish the movie, slightly closer to each other than when you started, and the storm still hadn't died down. You didn't have any spare clothes, or anything for the night, not even a phone charger. It was around 5pm and the sun was starting to set. By the looks of it, even if the wind let up, the roads weren’t in driving condition.

“Looks like I'll be staying here for the night.”

You say and look at him with a small smile.

“Alright then, how about a game of cards, you up for that?”

You nod your head, and while he goes to his room to get the card pack you take your mugs back to the sink and fill them with water. 

~~~~~~

Bo is secretly buzzing with excitement about the fact that you are staying over. You guys haven't had much time to ‘just hang out’ without studying for something and definitely not to spend the night.. but you were both done with some big exams, and he didn't have any upcoming games to worry about. It’s just one night, right? There's nothing wrong with two good friends sleeping under the same roof, hell, that's basically what a roommate is. Still, his heart was beating just a bit faster than it should have been.

_ Maybe we'll talk. Maybe.. maybe we can sort this out. _

Bringing the cards to the living room he sees that you've put the mugs in the sink and are just sitting down on the floor in front of the table, fidgeting around with your hands.

~~~~~~

Bo comes out of his room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Aight, whadyawannaplay?”

You look at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he’ll ever talk slow enough for you to be able to distinguish actual words.

“Honestly I don't know that many card games, how about-”

“James bond?”

You both say at the same time, giggling at how you read each other's mind. The last time you had played cards together was this game, and it got so intense that you broke two cards, the ace of spades and the queen of hearts. Bokuto sits down, still grinning, and shuffles the deck.

“Well well well, will today determine who is truly the best?”

You say, trying to ruffle his feathers a bit. It worked. His cat eyes go wide and then narrow down as he splits the deck in half, and hands you the right stack to start laying out the cards. 

“Are you trying to imply that last time was a draw? I so obviously won that!”

The two of you start debating if there was a winner last time, and while you kept your cool Bokuto got more and more antsy.

_ Alright. Now he's ready to play. _

You grin at him, and finish laying out your cards just as he did.

“Whatya grinning at you little-”

“Ah ah ah, were both done setting out our piles. On three?”

You can basically see the smoke coming from his ears. It was always so easy to get him riled up, and he always made you laugh by how quickly his mood changes.

“On three.”

His eyes have a devilish twinkle in them, and the two of you get ready to flip your cards.

Twelve games, a lot of yelling, and some slapped hands later, Bokuto won again. You were both half bent over the table, and when you looked up his eyes locked on yours.

“My win again y/n, now, how many does that rank? Hmm let me think.. Bokuto 8, y/n 4?”

“Don't gloat yet we still have a lot of games to go, asshat.”

The two of you stay there, as if the game was now a staring contest. Once again his lips were inches from yours, and you remember the day he pinned you up against the wall, your breaths twisting together in the cold air..

Without realizing it your eyes drift over to his lips, and you immediately back off. This was not the time for these mind games. You just hoped Bokuto hadn't noticed. He clears his throat, looking down at his lap and says almost as enthusiastically-

“Go again?”

~~~~~~

_ God I'm such an idiot. How did I let my eyes drift? She totally noticed! Alright. Only option now is to play more games and forget it ever happened. _

~~~~~~

You win the next four rounds, making the game tied once again. You guys haven't managed to break any cards this time around, well yet anyways. The two of you lean back, Bo on his hands and you on the couch, taking a break. You were both very competitive, even over a petty card game. Looking at him, you can tell that he's still working out by the way his shirt fits tightly around him. You continue exploring, completely forgetting about the game and the storm outside. You see the way his pants are sitting just above his hips, his ankles crossed beneath his legs, his arms still tan from all the games he would play at the beach. Your eyes reach up to his face where you see his smile, wide and-

_ Wait. Shit. What am I doing?!? _

Looking up again you meet his eyes, completely missing how red his face is-

“Like what you see?”

He taunts you, clearly enjoying your embarrassment. You try to speak, explain, defend, anything.. but all you can manage is some garbled stutters.

“Sorry, sorry, what was that? Am I too hot for you to take in?”

Blushing furiously now you take a pillow from behind you and hit him with it, but instead of defending himself he grabs it and pulls you closer. 

“You didn't answer.”

His tone is playful but his eyes are searching.. looking for what? Your heart is beating a mile a minute. Just friends don't get into these situations. Just friends dont flirt like this. Just friends wouldn't be blushing. Just friends wouldn't be-


	6. Ch6

CH6

He kisses you. 

Softly at first, as if he's scared of your reaction. Your lips barely touch.. he stays there for a moment, and as you feel him back away, in one swift motion you put your hands behind his neck and kiss him back, with all the pent up feelings you'd been waiting so long to let go of. His eyes widen in surprise at the intensity, but he leans into it, closing them and turning his head so you fit better together. His chapped lips are rough against yours but you don't mind, because it's him. He sets his hands on your cheeks, relishing the feeling of you. Neither of you want this moment to stop, fiercely keeping your lips locked together as you kiss. You move your hands to his hair, squeezing it, and slowly part your lips to take a breath. The two of you stay with your foreheads together, not daring to peer up. Bokuto guides your head to look at him, and he slowly moves around the table to sit closer, never once taking his eyes off you.

“Do you mind if we do that again?”

You barely whisper.

“Anytime.”

He replies, in the same hushed tone as he closes the distance between you yet again, kissing you softly. The storm outside had settled but neither of you care. You are here with each other now, and that's all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so mostly this was just a fun writing experience for me but if yall have any ideas for fics you would like to see (not smut tho ahaha) feel free to comment and maybe ill try to do something with it!  
> As this is my first work im sure i have a lot to work on in my writing but i might as well share this:)  
> hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, hope you enjoyed it!  
> I really hope theres no spelling errors, sorry in advance if there are! This first part is based off of a friends dream, and the next chapters are just to continue it;)


End file.
